


Lucifer, Stay, Good Hunter.

by AgusVedder



Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgusVedder/pseuds/AgusVedder
Summary: Lucifer Morningstar tends to fuck things up, but not as much as he did this time. He sent his mom by mistake to an existent universe instead of a empty one. Luckily he crossed paths with two brothers and an angel  that will help him find mom before it's too late.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based in Supernatural season 14 and Lucifer season 2!
> 
> For the @CocklesDestielFiction "Crazy Crossover Challenge" on Tumblr.
> 
> (Literally 5 minutes late, but it's here)
> 
> (NOT BETA READ, PATIENCE WITH MY WORDS, I WAS SHORT ON TIME)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lucifer walked inside that small ugly bar, and closed his umbrella. For being in this universe’s Vegas, it was almost a miracle for him to be in a place like that, but sometimes the smallest places surprisingly has the oldest whiskeys. 

He sat on the bar, not before grabbing a napkin to clean up the stool with a disgusted expression on his face, he won’t be risking to stain his new bordeaux suit. 

“What can I do for you Pal?” Asked the bartender, a beautiful redhead. Her green eyes at least compensated her lack of sexy clothes. 

“Well, hello” He smiled mischievously and leaned foward on the bar “I want your best whiskey _ and _ your phone number” Lucifer said, consciously releasing his _ attraction pheromones, _ as he liked to call them.

She looked at him up and down “Sorry, british boy, wrong lesbian to flirt with” She cocked an eyebrow and passed him the bottle and a single glass.

Lucifer huffed “Well, that never happened before… this universe is bollocks” he mumbled to himself swallowing two glasses in a row at the same time two enormous men crossed the same door he walked in a few minutes ago, shrugging the water off their shoulders.

The guys sat next to him on the bar.

"Okay so… why would a demon kill that dude? I mean, I know he was a sexual offender but man, that body was completely battered up..." the short haired one asked in a low voice.

"I don't know Dean, since there's no king of hell it must be anarchy down there" He shrugged, catching Lucifer's attention. 

He smiled, finished his glass and turned to them "Excuse me, gentlemen, maybe I can be useful to you" He said as an introduction. 

Both men turned around frowning. 

"How is that exactly, fancypants?" The short haired man asked, checking him out up and down.

Lucifer smiled seductively at Dean "Well, handsome, because I'm the devil" 

Dean frowned, crossed sceptic gazes with his brother and denied with his head "Okay, It's too late for this now" He took a sip of his beer turning around to lean on the bar again "Freaking Vegas" he whispered

"Dean...Dean!" Sam yelled punching his arm with urgency. 

"What?!" He yelled turning around, and his annoyed expression turned into one of alarm when he caught the enormous white wings of the man in front of them “Sammy are you seeing the same thing I’m seeing?” He wondered to his brother.

Sam stuttered “T-that devil face” he said looking into his yellow eyes, highlighted by a smiling red demonic face. 

Sam stumbled back and took out his gun, pointing at him, while Dean did the same with his angel blade, whispering “...devil face?” he gazed around, apparently no one but them can see what the guy was displaying.

"oh, dear, that won't work on me" Lucifer said with a grin.

“What are you?” Sam asked, terrified and shaking and suddenly remembered… he’d seen a face like that somewhere… a face that haunted his dreams and made him shake and cry like a little baby “...Lucifer?” he let out in a choked sound 

The red disfigured face disappeared from the guy and he frowned “Have we met before?” 

Dean looked around, people were still minding their own business and the redhead bartender wasn’t even there “Why do you have wings? Are you an angel?” Dean asked him, hiding the blade, asking Sam to do the same with just one look. 

Lucifer smiled “Well, I am... a Fallen angel, of course”

Sam looked at Dean “I don’t see any wings” he whispered at his brother.

“And I don’t see a devil face” Dean replied to him in a lower voice, both never taking his eyes from the guy in front of them. 

Lucifer shrugged and the huge feathers on his back disappeared “Well, what if I help you with that demon?” He smiled crookedly and shooting a flirty smile at Dean’s confused face “You know, she’s probably taking out the trash”

Sam swallowed hard and stole a confused glance to Dean “She?” 

Lucifer smiled and walked next to them.

“Hey, stay right there, I’m not afraid of making a scene here” Dean warned, voice low, one hand low, stopping him and another one on the trigger of his half hidden weapon.

The dude tilted his head and smiled, amused “There’s nothing to worry about, my friend” He offered his hand to introduce himself “I’m Lucifer Morningstar” He said and all of sudden, Sam was closing a handcuff with weird sigils printed on them “....what?” Lucifer touched the closed cuff and another metal ring closed in his other wrist.

“Lucifer?… You’re coming with us” Sam growled and Dean nodded, proud of his little brother. 

\-------------------

Ten minutes later they were driving out of that hell of a town with this guy Lucifer on the back seat of the impala

“Fellas, why are you so nervous? I can behave!” Lucifer uttered out loud “I just wanna find my mom and send her back!” He explained and rolled his eyes at the silence.

Dean frowned and looked at Sam who was looking at the road ahead but with his gun in hand, purposely ignoring the man, out of fear.

Dean cleared his throat and looked at the dude on the rearview mirror only to find out he was staring back. There was something unsettling about him but at the same time, Dean felt his energy wasn’t threatening. Years and years of hunting made him realize that kind of stuff, like a very well trained muscle.

“Alright… explain yourself” Dean finally conceived and Sam looked at him in silence, eyes opened big but finally, after letting out a shaky breath, nodded “What are you?”

The guy Lucifer smiled at them and leaned a little on the seat “Okay, my neanderthal friend, My name is Lucifer Morningstar, I’m a couple millennia old and I’m a Scorpio” He smiled big and Dean rolled his eyes at him “I came here on a quest to find my mom after opened a portal to gift her a brand new universe but I fucked it up and I sent her _ here… _and It appears to be that my dear Mazikeen followed me through the portal” He shrugged, always with his cheerful attitude.

“What is a mazikeen?” Sam wondered without turning to look at him.

“Maze is my dearest friend, my favorite and strongest demonic soldier… the most loyal creature on earth” He talked in Sam’s nape “Well, at least on _ my _earth”

Dean shook his head for a second, squeezing his hands on the wheel “So, you’re trying to tell us you’re the _ devil _ from another _ dimension _ and you have a demon friend that followed you to find your... _ mother _?” He asked genuinely confused.

“I don’t expect you to understand” Lucifer said at Dean, he leaned on the backseat, placing his very expensive shoes on the window “But yeah, that’s what I’m trying to tell you… I could translate it for you but sorry, I don’t speak lumberjack”

Dean and Sam looked at each other, frowning. _ What even is this guy? _

Dean pressed the accelerator harder, they needed to take this freak to Cas.

\-----------------------------------

They crossed the doors of the bunker and Lucifer groaned.

“Ugh, what is this basement?” He complained, looking around while coming down the stairs, guided by Dean.

“This is our home… shut up and stay put, british prick” Dean pushed him on a chair and nodded at Sam for him to watch him while he went searching for Cas.

“My penthouse is at least classy… this is a _ horror _” He wrinkled his nose and placed both cuffed hands over the table “Sammy, may I ask for a drink?” he requested smiling at the bar on the far corner.

Sam face transformed “My name is _ Sam _, and you can’t ask for anything since you’re our prisoner…” He explained, taking out the demon knife from his duffle bag, pointing at him with it’s tip “Now… you’re telling me where’s this Mazikeen and why she killed a man”

Lucifer licked his lips “Hm… this is getting kinky, I like it” He wiggled his eyebrows “... that won’t do anything to me, sweetcheeks” He scratched his stubbled chin and squinted at him “...Have you considered to cut that hideous hair?” 

Sam bit his bottom lip in rage and looked elsewhere, trying to calm his nervous breakdown.

\-----------

Dean walked through the halls calling for his angel’s name and got into the kitchen, stopping dead in his tracks when he caught sight of him. 

A horrible music was playing on the radio next to him, an eighties classic or something and Cas was legit _ singing out loud _ and _ DANCING _while pouring pancake mix on a non-stick pan.

“Come on Eileen, oh I swear what he means… at this moment... You mean everything!!” He sang moving his ass from one side to another with no rhythm whatsoever. 

Dean forgot for a moment the creature that was bound in the library and just stood there, watching him, his heart pounding like everytime he sees him. 

“You in that dress, myy thoughts I confess, verge on dirty… Ah, come ooon Eileen” Cas sang again, and in a quick movement took the pan and tried to flip the pancake in the air, missing for an inch and it fell to the floor “Oh, shoot… it’ll eventually come up, Cas” He said to himself in a low voice and Dean bit his lip observing him, trying not to yell because the level of adorableness of this angel was completely off the charts. His heart grew like five sizes since he was watching Cas who had his back turned to him, still oblivious to the fact that he was there, adoring him in silence.

“That pretty red dress.. Ooh Eileen, tell him yes, Oh come on let’s.. Oh come oon Eileen”

Cas poured more batter and Dean smiled, not holding back his enormous heart eyes.

This time the pancake flipped correctly and Cas pumped a fist happily at himself, and put the piece with the others in a plate. The fast part of the song started and Cas moved his ass quick, his coat swinging from side to side. He suddenly turned off the hob and turning around, plate on hand, froze up. 

Dean looked at his beautiful innocent expression, and blushed when he realized the song had changed.

_ “I _ _ I get lost in your eyes _

_ And I feel my spirits rise _

_ And soar like the wind... _

_ Is it love that I am in? _

He cleared his throat and his stupid smile fell a little “Heya, Cas, I was uhm… that was quite a dance” He said, embarassed like a small kid with a crush.

Cas smirked at him and walked near him “I’m so glad you’re here… I made these for you” the angel offered the plate to him, blue eyes never left his greens “...And for Sam… for Sam, of course” He said, looking back at the plate, and when he glared at Dean’s face again he smiled.

They haven’t seen each other in almost a month, and apparently when these distances happen, seeing each other again makes Dean bloom a lot of new things he usually forgets (or bury) he was feeling for him. His love for Cas was almost like a constant buzz, it was there perpetually, that much that most of the time he forgets it’s there, but then when he starts paying attention, the buzz hits him like a fucking bag full of coins. It’s painful, so beautiful. 

“Thanks Cas” He breathed out, smiling at him like staring at the sun. He took the plate from his hand and their fingers brushed, electricity running through his arm. 

_ “ _ _ I don't mind not knowing what I'm headed for _

_ You can take me to the skies…! _

_ It's like being lost in heaven _

_ When I'm lost in your eyes” _

The music was determined in ridicule them so Dean took the matter on his own hands. Literally.

He grabbed a pancake from the plate, folded it and shoved it into his mouth. It was too hot, but delicious nonetheless.

He moaned with his mouth full and made Cas roll his eyes, amused. 

The angel walked back and turned off the radio, and then filling two mugs with steaming coffee, putting himself in professional mode “So, is Sam in the library with this creature?” He suddenly inquired, growing serious. 

Dean swallowed hard and bumped his chest, forcing the pancake to go down “Yes, he’s there… But something’s up with this dude… I saw his wings but Sam says he had a _devil face _, or something like that, I don’t know…” He shrugged. 

Cas passed him the mug and frowned at him “Alright Dean, let’s see what we’re dealing with” He nodded at him, and walked out of the door.

Dean smiled at the _ we _ and took a sip of his coffee. The domesticity in all the situation made him incredibly, stupidly happy.

\----------------------

“I told you I’m Lucifer! I’m the devil!” He yelled at Sam’s sceptic face “I’m looking for my mother!”

Cas walked in, slowly and serious, and when he looked at Lucifer’s face, he tilted his head to a side and frowned.

“Lucifer?” He asked at the unknown man’s face.

Sam stood up and glared at Cas stranged “Cas… Lucifer’s dead”

“I know, I know… he’s not from this universe” Cas said, giving Sam the mug with coffee, studying the devil’s face. He was able to see his trueform. It was big, and red, and not scary at all, maybe like a big arthropod, or a cockroach. He smiled at himself.

Lucifer looked at him and his frown relaxed “Well, aren’t you an angel?” He flirted, smiling mischievously “Good lord, look at yourself...” He whined, looking at the angel up and down, biting his lip. 

“Hey, you! Back off!” Dean yelled annoyed but with his mouth filled with a half chewed pancake.

Lucifer threw his head back laughing “Oh, this universe is so amusing”

Sam got near Cas and talked closely and softly “How do you know he is who he says he is?”

Cas frowned “Well… would you recognize a tree even if it’s blue? The answer is yes, Sam… I know he's Lucifer, but not _ our _Lucifer…” 

“Thank you, angel! I was beginning to have an existential crisis here!” Lucifer yelled, apparently he heard it all “See, stud? I don’t lie” He shot at Sam.

They jumped on their places as loud beats began pounding on the bunker’s door, and Sam grabbed the demon knife.

Suddenly the door flew open and a small girl walked in, all dressed in leather and with some sort of circular knives on her hands. 

“Where’s Lucifer?!” She yelled from up there, looking down at them with threatening eyes.

Dean took our his gun and Cas, his angel blade and the three of them stared at her, ready to fight.

They stayed there, looking at each other defiantly, while silence stretched between them until it became awkward.

All of the sudden Lucifer appeared walking fresh as a daisy between them, rubbing his wrists unceasingly under his golden rolex, and look up at her amongst the surprised hunters who clearly couldn’t understand what the hell was going on.

“Hello maze!” Lucifer said, smiling at her “It took you long enough!” He complained, swiping his hands on his suit.

Dean looked at Cas, and Cas looked at Sam who was moving further from him. 

“Okay, what the fuck is going on here?!” Dean yelled and Maze jumped from the upper level, landing in front of his face. 

“What do you think is happening, pretty boy?” She teased, smiled crookedly but with dark eyes that reminded him of a shark "you kidnapped my friend!"

Cas suddenly moved between them, facing Maze with blue glowing eyes “Stay. Away. From. Him.” He growled and she sniffed the air.

She lowered her weapons and looked him up and down, her tongue peeking outside and a raised eyebrow “Well… aren’t you a snack, angel?” She breathed out almost moaning while her eyes landed on the angel’s lips. 

Cas smiled in anger and denied with his head, also raising an eyebrow “I won’t say it twice… stay away from him”

Her knees buckled softly and took a step back “Talk to me like that again, baby, and I will jump on you…” She licked her upper lip before sniffing the air around him again.

Cas glared at her even harder, and his smile didn’t reach his eyes “Just try it…”

“Alright alright” Lucifer said out loud, opening his arms “Enough with the shenanigans, _ Mazikeen _, we need to find mom” 

Dean aimed at her forehead “Why did you kill that man?” He questioned.

She smiled “I didn’t kill a man, I killed a demon who was actually trying to kill _ me_, so talk to me like that again and I will cut you, bitch!” She waved at Dean with that circular knife on her hand, the only thing stopping her to move foward being Cas, still glaring at her.

“Maze! Enough!” Lucifer yelled, and she walked near him, sporting a huge bitchface, still wrinkling her nose at Dean’s direction “Sorry, gentleman, me and my Maze will be leaving, I guess Amenadiel can help us here with mom’s situation” he said moving his eyes to his friend.

“Amenadiel?” Cas asked “The Amenadiel from this universe is dead” He frowned at the floor, still protecting Dean with his whole body, he looked at Sam, alarmed, and then again to Lucifer “wait… who is your mother?” 

Lucifer straightened on his place and looked at him, nodding solemnly “She’s... the first goddess”

"Oh,no…" Cas frown cleared up and turned to look at Dean “We need to help him to get her out of this world… _now_” he said quietly at the green eyed man.

Sam walked near them, worried “Why?” 

“In this moment, the first goddess is roaming around in her true form, looking for a vessel… if she can’t find one that can properly contain her… she will explode, causing an apocalyptic turn of events that will end with all life on earth…” He explained, frowning suddenly worried for his beloved humanity. His eyes rested on Dean and the little curve on his lips. He swallowed hard, averting his eyes to the floor. 

“Exactly, angel” Lucifer uttered in his annoying british accent “now, I need to go home and find Amenadiel first, and then come back and find mom” He said, serious for the first time since they met.

Dean frowned and looked at Sam who was glaring back with glossy eyes. Both looked at Cas’ worried blue eyes “You need to trust me with this”

They knew each other very well, and they nodded.

“We’ll go with you” Sam said “I don’t like it, but as soon as this is all over, we can all come back to our regular lives" 

Cas looked at Dean for more seconds than he intended and nodded too “I’ll go with you”

Lucifer raised his chin, almost surprised “Alright then, no time to lose here” He said and suddenly took out a big sword out of the back of his suit, placing a small piece along the edge and the sword lit up in flames.

All of them observed as he waved the sword in the air and opened a rift in the middle of the room. It was like a huge golden oval.

“Your turn Maze, chop chop!” He said, and she winked and kissed the air in Cas’ direction before moving through the rift “Come on, guys I don’t have a lotta time, either you’re in or you’re out” 

Dean walked first, shooting a small look at Cas and his brother before crossing. Sam and Cas followed through soon enough and before they knew, they were standing right in the middle of a luxurious apartment with a beautiful view of the hills and city. 

Lucifer appeared out of nowhere and before taking the small piece off the sword again he smiled at them “Welcome to Los Angeles, gentlemen” 


	2. Chapter 2

Sam raised his eyebrows “This is where you live?” He asked gazing around. The place was filled with invaluable objects, including an original Gustav Klimt 

“Of course, my dear Chewy” Lucifer smiled “Where do you think I lived? In a cave?” Said moving to his bar, caughting Dean’s attention who raised his eyebrows with interest and followed him. 

Cas was eyeing everything with his brows furrowed. There were a lot of interesting objects that could be very useful in their own universe. His hand swiped on a very ancient book on a shelf and suddenly he heard a voice behind him.

“Keep moving your fingers like that, angel, it’s making me feel things” Maze said on his nape and Cas shuddered and realized Dean was looking at her like looks could kill. 

Dean frowned at turned at Lucifer “Is She always like that?” He shot grumpily.

Lucifer smiled and gave him a glass with a very rare whiskey Dean had never tasted before “Oh, yes… but don’t worry, she won’t steal your angel, my rudimentary friend”

Dean opened his eyes, suddenly taken aback “He- uhm… he’s not mine” he said and swallowed the whiskey in a gulp.

Lucifer shrugged and served him some more “Hm, I can notice you wish he were… Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone” Lucifer smirked at him and winked “He’s delightful, though”

Dean sighed and looked at Cas again, who was squinting his eyes at a small green gem on a vitriol “Aham…”

Sam looked around, trying not to geek so much. The place was amazing and he was holding back from running from side to side to analize up books and objects that picked his attention.

Maze walked up to Lucifer “Luci, I need to check on Linda at the hospital… when do you think you’ll find your stupid brother?” She said, casually taking the glass from Dean’s hands and gulping down the third whiskey.

Lucifer denied “Oh right, Linda… I’ll find Amenadiel, don’t worry, you just… go”

Cas suddenly appeared next to Dean and his heart took a leap.

“You have an injured friend… is it human?” He asked her.

She raised his eyebrows and her knees folded a little “She’s human…” She replied to the angel and then looked at Dean “Is he always  _ this hot _ ?” she looked at Lucifer for answers and he nodded, a hundred percent agreeing with her.

Dean rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the situation.

Cas looked down “It looks like my wings… grew back” He said.

“When?!” Dean asked facing him while Sam walked near them.

“Just now… they  _ work  _ in this universe” He raised his blue eyes at him and smiled “Mazikeen, I need to know if my other powers work too… would you let me heal your friend?” He asked her and she bit his lip.

“I would let you do anything, guinea pig” She took a step foward to face him closer than Dean would like to “Will you give me a ride or I’ll take you in my bike?”

“Yes, I’ll fly you there… We’ll be back in a moment” Cas said, looking at Sam and Dean, and placing a hand on her shoulder, they disappeared. 

Dean flinched and looked at Sam, annoyed “What is it with Cas and demon chicks?!” He yelled, demanding more whiskey in silence. 

Sam displayed his enormous bitchface and decided to focus on what was important.

“Um...Lucifer?” He asked, almost hesitant “How can we find your brother?” 

Lucifer looked at him like he grew another nose, and waved his phone “I will call him, of course, silly…. I had no reception in your universe” 

Sam looked at Dean who was still pissed about Cas, not paying attention.

“Naturally” He replied at the devil.

Suddenly the phone on his hand rang “Oh, I better take this” He touched the screen and picked up the call “Yes? Detective, how is everything? Another murder? Well, marvelous! I was in the mood for a dead body… be there in a while”

Sam and Dean looked at each other, stunned.

“Do you… work for the police?” Dean asked, estranged. 

“Well, of course… who’s better than the devil to punish the bad guys?”

The corner of Dean's lips went down as he shrugged "that's fine by me"

Sam pursed his lips, trying not to give away much of the uncomfortable feeling on his chest. 

"Well… what if you come with me until your angel comes back?" Luci offered "We can call Amenadiel to wait for us at the crime scene" 

Dean nodded again, his expression a little bit numb "Also fine by me" He said and smiled wide at his brother. 

"Awesome, you're drunk" Sam complained and Lucifer laughed.

"Awesome indeed, Sammy" The devil said smiling and guided them through the elevator doors “Drunk Dean is a lot less grumpy, I like him” 

\-----------

Sammy was cursing by his insides: Having to drag a very tipsy Dean from the party at the Lux was hideous, but the yell he uttered when he saw Lucifer’s car, a beautiful black vintage corvette, was embarrassing. 

“I call shotgun!” He shouted, sitting next to the Devil in his car “Look at this beauty! What year?” He asked excitedly.

Lucifer smiled crookedly at him “1962, Thank you very much” He said patting the wheel “Yours is also a very nice car”

“Oh yeah, my Baby is a little younger than this pretty lady” 

Sam jumped on the back seat and rolled his eyes. _Really, Dean? Getting along with the devil much? _He thought but kept his eyes elsewhere. Arguing with a drunk Dean is a very bad idea. 

\------

Lucifer sped up on the main street, not even caring about the other cars at all. Sam observed how he and Dean were chanting bullshit about engines and other sixties models. How cars fabricated after the 1970’s were not worthy. The conversation drifted off and they began talking about singers, Lucifer face lit up and smiled big at Dean.

“Do you really enjoy Jon Bon Jovi? Check what I was listening the last time!” He smiled excitedly and pushed the play button on the sound system.

  
  


_ “Shot to the heart and you’re to blame,  _

_ Honey you give love a bad name!”  _

Bon Jovi sang and Dean opened his eyes and mouth big.

“Dude, that’s awesome!” He nodded at the devil himself and they laughed together.

Sam was speechless. How could they be so alike and so different at the same time? Dean, dressed as usual with his ragged green flannel and his torn jeans, the same pair of brown boots he wore even to sleep sometimes, and this Lucifer dude, his purple and, by the way,  _ very expensive _ three-piece suit, his well polished designer shoes and his million dollar smile. Evidently there was something uniting Dean and Lucifer and Sam was dying to find out what.

His thoughts were cut out when Cas appeared on the backseat next to him with Maze sitting on his lap, laughing like a little child. He jumped a little in surprise.

“This was so great, Cas!” She howled with her fingers intertwined in his hair. 

Dean turned around sharply and his cheerful attitude changed in a second. 

“It was! Thank you Mazikeen, you’re a very good teacher” Cas admitted in all honesty, looking at her with fondness in his blue eyes. 

“Well, honey, that’s the least I could do since you healed my best friend” She smiled and shot a small glance at Dean’s eyes who were shooting fire at her.

“No, really, it was very enjoyable, I feel like I owe you” Cas doubted, not taking his eyes off of hers.

Dean frowned and looked at Sam for a second who shrugged, not having any idea of what the hell they were talking about.

“Well, angel, you can always fuck my brains out until next friday” She provoked and kissed his cheek. 

Cas smiled, sympathetic “no thanks, I’m fine” Cas whispered in her ear and she shrugged.

Dean parted his lips in disbelief and his heart began pounding hard on his chest. He felt his mouth dry and decided to look foward again. 

Lucifer denied with his head and placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder, calling his attention to pass him a flask filled with some kind of alcoholic beverage. Dean nodded, grateful, and drank up.

Sam was frozen. This universe made everyone insane. He just averted his eyes at the road. 

\----------------

When they arrived at the crime scene in a very famous mansion, they used their fake FBI badges to walk through where the dead body was there, laying in the middle of the carpet, knife buried in the middle of his nape and nothing out of place apparently. 

Chloe was already there, taking the wife’s statement and Ella was writing technical stuff on her little notepad.

“Hello, Miss Lopez! Good morning detective!” Lucifer greeted cheerfully “Today is a wonderful day to solve a crime!” He smiled at the witness and Chloe closed her eyes to avoid to punch him.

“Just a second, Mrs Arrington” She said and grabbed Lucifer by the arm, pulling him away and scolding him quietly “Lucifer, this is a crime scene and you come up here and… bring people?” 

She straightened up and walked at Sam and Dean who were kneeled looking at the corpse. Cas was observing around with Maze almost glued to him.

“Yes, these are my friends who will help us to solve the crime” Lucifer grinned and Chloe frowned at him, walking away from him.

“Excuse me, gentlemen, you need to leave, this is an active crime scene” She informed out loud.

“Yeah, we know, detective… you must be Miss Decker” Sam offered his hand politely “Lucifer talk to us about you… very little, to be honest” He addressed in his most professional voice.

She shot a glance at Lucifer who was still smiling back there and she shook his enormous hand.

“And you are…?” She squinted her blue eyes and tilted her head to a side.

“My name is Sam Winchester, this is my brother Dean…” He said pointing at his brother who was still looking at Cas and Maze behind them “We’re with the FBI on an unofficial matter…” He showed his badge at her stunned face “we’re investigating if mister Morningstar has been avoiding tax payments… We need to follow him everywhere, sorry for the inconvenience” He said and Chloe looked at Ella who shrugged while swiping a cotton swab around the victims wounds. 

“Okay so, you’re Winchester, the other one is also a Winchester…” She called their names “Who’s the brunet?” 

“I’m Agent Beyonce, but you can call me Castiel, nice to meet you” Cas said moving closer, displaying a beautiful smile.

She frowned again “Agent...Castiel... Beyonce? and …. Maze” She huffed, pursing her lips and denying with her head “Okay, Ella, let’s wrap this up.. What do you got for me?”

“Alright, this is Mister Antonio Arrington, 56 years old, very wealthy and owner of Emerald Jewlery… he recently presented bankrupt so his enterprise was about to close, he was killed with a beautiful antique dagger on the back of his head about seven or eight hours ago”

Sam kneeled in front of Ella “That’s a very badass dagger” He said checking the piece stabbed in the man’s neck. 

She beamed “That’s the first thing I said when I get here! But apparently it’s  _ inappropriate  _ to geek like that in a crime scene” She smiled at him “I’m Ella, and I’d offer you a handshake but you know, gloves” She explained herself.

Sam smiled for the first time “I’m Sam” He checked her out and spotted her World of Warcraft shirt “Hey! I play WoW too!” 

And they proceeded to inappropriately geek about the Horde and the Alliance’s warriors and their own characters while Ella took samples of the dead body sprawled on the floor.

\-------

Cas walked next to Chloe “Detective?” He said, squinting “I’m afraid your man has not only been stabbed but he’s also poisoned… and that woman did it” He said, pointing at the wife still being held to take the statement, her being the one who found the body.

“What are you talking about?” She whispered with terrified eyes at him.

“This man was about to present bankrupt, so his wife killed him and stole from him the emerald she’s got hanging on her neck” He explained to her “When you check on the objects from the safe it’s most likely to be missing an enormous piece of gem, that’s what Mrs Arrington is wearing right now… If you don’t believe me, check the deceased’s papers on the first drawer of his desk and you’ll find it… motive was that if he presented banktup, the half of Mrs Arrington’s gains from the divorce would drop to almost none” Cas finished.

“Safe? Divorce? … What?” She frowned at him “How do you know all of this?”

“You just… search the drawers” He repeated to Chloe and she frowned at him, but nodded and went to do as he said.

“Cas, what the hell?” Dean asked him walking near him, even closer than normal.

Cas serious expression changed into a one of mischief, so strange in him “It appears to be that, in our universe it is already next week, so yesterday when I turned on the TV this case was already solved by a certain detective Espinoza, but Chloe, according to Maze, is smart and insightful so I wanted to help her solve the case” He confessed staring at him intensely. 

Dean frowned at stared at him for a second “...what?!” 

Cas grew serious and huffed “Dean… I don’t know about you, but I notice more things than I say I do, I’m not completely clueless” He said quietly, gaze fixated on his lips. 

Dean shook his head “I’m too drunk for this…” He just whispered.

Cas huffed exasperatedly and walked outside.

  
  


“What was that?” Ella asked Sam “Are they like… together?” 

Sam barked a laugh “Oh yeah they are, but they don’t know yet” He smiled at her stunned face

“Oh my god, Lucifer and Chloe are in the exact same situation!” She whisper-yelled excitedly and her ponytail waved a little “All that sexual tension and the eye-sex… And Lucifer, such a nice guy with such a tragic backstory, daddy issues, all that rage, the drinking problems… but he has the nicest heart, I tell you” She explained, stocking evidence and Sam drew his gaze to them. They were talking about something he couldn’t understand and passing the flask back and forth, sharing the drink. Yeah, Dean and Lucifer were cut by the same knife.

Sam placed one of his huge hands on her tiny shoulder “Well… it’s nice to know I’m not alone” He said, smiling empathetic, looking at her. 

She looked at him from under her lashes and cleared her throat “Yeah, man… same” She replied awkwardly “We should uhm… move away from the dead guy, right?” 

Sam breathed out a small laugh “Right…”

They stood up to walk away and the height difference became more evident. She was small…  _ tiny _ , actually and Sam was, well, a 6’ 4” big guy with muscles everywhere. 

She smiled at him and checked him out up and down, almost blatantly “Alright… I guess I’ll see you at the precinct” She said, walking away, hands full of evidence. 

Sam smirked crookedly at her too and nodded “yeah, of course” and waved at her back.

Dean walked towards him, shooting a glance at Ella who was leaving “Wow, what an awkward mess that was, huh” he teased, eyes half closed thanks to his drunken situation.

Sam raised his eyebrows at him, “And what about you and Cas there? You think I’m blind?” 

Dean averted his eyes, almost offended “Shut up”

“Well, Dean, saved by the devil” Lucifer said walking near them “Amenadiel is already by my car so I’ll say let’s get going!” he walked past him and slapped his ass.

“Let’s go Sammy” Dean said, staring bitterly at Cas and Maze who were still attached by the hip.

\----------------

“How dare you being so reckless, Lucifer?” Amenadiel yelled even before they were near him “How could you made such a big mistake with mom?”

Lucifer stood in front of him, “Why don’t  _ you  _ try to create an empty universe for the first goddess, you moron? At least I did something!” 

“Whatever Luci, just take us where we need to be” The big guy said, nodding at the hunters who nodded back. Apparently he knew who they were.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Maybe all brothers fight that way.

Lucifer looked everywhere, no one from the house could see them, so he simply took the sword again, swiped the final piece in there, and when it caught on fire, he moved it in the air and opened the rift.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly they were all in the men of letters library again.

“Home sweet home” Dean whispered at himself.

Cas breathed in, relieved too.

“Okay, what’s the plan?” Sam asked the Devil.

Lucifer smiled and looked at Amenadiel “I have no idea” He replied. 

Cas frowned and looked at the floor “We could summon her, but we need to find the right spell”

Sam looked at him “I’ll call Rowena, see if she can come here”

As Maze and Amenadiel chatted on a corner with Cas and Lucifer about the differences between universes, and Cas told them what happened with that universe angels, Dean was sitting alone drinking whiskey, staring at the ceiling. 

Lucifer noticed that and excused himself to go sit next to him. 

“So… what happened?” He asked him with a smile.

“I was wondering, why I was able to see your wings and Sam just could see your devil face…” Dean wondered.

Lucifer leaned back “Maybe because you’ve seen your angel’s trueform and Sam saw your dead Lucifer’s true form too” 

“No I haven’t seen..” He said and frowned. Could it be? … in hell?

“What is it with you and Cas?” Lucifer inquired.

Dean looked at Cas, very invested in the conversation with the angel and the demon “Nothing…”

Lucifer smiled “I could force the words out of your very pink lips, Dean, don’t tempt me” 

Dean swallowed the rest of liquid in his glass and swallowed a smile “Try it”

Lucifer showed his teeth and looked at him, straight into his eyes “Tell me, Dean… what is it that you desire?” 

Dean suddenly opened his green eyes huge, hypnotized, drawn by those words “I- I want…” He hesitated, estranged and trying to hold back.

“Tell me” Lucifer demanded, glaring harder if that was even possible. 

“I want... Cas to love me back…” He admitted finally out loud, terrified with that painful truth. 

Lucifer raised an eyebrow “Oh. Dean, things are easier than you think… It’s like I don’t even know you” complained, leaving with Dean’s glass. 

“Well… you don’t…” Dean muttered by himself without even noticing Cas was staring at him curiously. 

\---------------

After explaining Rowena the situation they were in, of course, she wasn’t impressed. 

“It’s always you, Winchesters… always in the middle of the fire” She yelled while creating a spell, working with the black grimoire to draw the first goddess out.

For the first time in a long time, the bunker was crowded with people and supernatural beings. Weird. Sam and Dean were there, sitting, observing as Amenadiel handed her the ingredients for the spell and Cas was cornered by Luci and Maze on the stairwell, and he looked at them like a puppy being scolded.

Sam sighed “Sometimes I want a normal life, but then I see this and I just… I could never” 

Dean nodded “Cheers for that…” He toasted in the air with the almost empty bottle of jack and stood up, with every intention to find another bottle but, his eyes caught the plate of pancakes Cas made that very morning, still untouched where he placed it. That’s his Cas. Why is it so hard to just… talk? Okay… that’s a door he didn’t want to open, really.

“Okay, boys, the spell is finished!” Rowena called them and all walked near her “Amenadiel, you chant the spell, and all of you, please be prepared...”

Lucifer straightened up, Cas took his angel blade out and Maze her circular weapons. Sam took the demon knife out of his pants and Dean his gun.

They were all ready, and Amenadiel raised the paper, and after glancing at Rowena hesitantly, he began “ostende te, numen universum, matrem omnium diuorum potestates ostende te, ego præcipio tibi”

Nothing happened.

“Say it again!” Rowena ordered and Amenadiel obliged.

“ostende te, numen universum, matrem omnium diuorum potestates ostende te, ego præcipio tibi”

And nothing happened.

Amenadiel sighed, visibly upset “Oh poor mom, she must be scared somewhere…” He said before being cut by a blinding light that filled the place and made the floor shake.

In the blink of an eye, mom appeared completely naked and sweaty, disheveled and in a  _ very compromising _ pose, kneeling in the middle of the map table.

“What am I doing here?!” She yelled and covered herself as soon as she realized where she was.

Dean and Sam raised their eyebrows, Rowena watched as Amenadiel and Lucifer covered their eyes in disgust, yelling “MOM!” Maze shrugged at her but she surely was entertained and Cas was the only one who reacted properly, taking off his trenchcoat and quickly wrapping her in it. 

“What…?” She said “Children?!” 

“Mom! What were you doing?! Why do you look like Charlotte Richards?!” Lucifer yelled uncovering his eyes.

She went down off the table with Cas’ help and she frowned at him “I was with… uhm… Chuck”

“Chuck?” Dean and Sam yelled at the unison.

“Okay, Yes! I was looking for help and he saw me and created a body for me” She shrugged “He’s a very good looking God”

Lucifer and Amenadiel couldn’t wash off the disgust from their faces “You hooked up with this universe's God? Oh mom…”

“Okay, I guess I have a type, sue me!” She uttered, tightening the coat around her “I’m gonna borrow this for a little while, okay?” She said to Cas

Cas smiled “Sure”

“Okay mom, we need to chat about this, let’s go into our universe and just talk…” Amenadiel proposed and she sighed. 

“Alright! Nice to meet you, boys” She said smiling awkwardly. 

Lucifer denied with his head and took the sword out for the third time that day, swinging it into the air and opening the rift. Mom walked directly into it, Amenadiel looked at them and smiled awkwardly “Thanks for your help” He said, and disappeared.

Maze winked at Cas and raised her eyebrows at him “Remember what we talked about, angel!” 

Cas averted his eyes to the ground, shyly and nodded.

As soon as Maze disappeared, Lucifer looked at Dean and smiled “I’ll come visit!” He said and disappeared too, the rift closing behind him.

\------------------

Suddenly the place was too quiet and Rowena looked at Sam.

“Alright, that was interesting…well, I should get going” She started putting her things in her purse “Anything else you need, you call me, yes?” 

“I’ll walk you outside” Sam said politely “Thank you for coming so fast”

“My pleasure” The little witch smiled and they went up the stairs “Bye boys!” 

“Bye, Rowena” Dean waved at her and stood there, just observing Cas without his trenchcoat, still looking down. He pressed his fingers over his closed eyes, not wise to spend 24 hours with no sleep.

“Dean…” Cas called his attention “You uh....” He started.

Dean grabbed the barely empty whiskey bottle and asked “What?” Before going bottoms up.

“You got an ass like an onion… it makes me wanna cry” Cas said all of sudden.

Dean choked on his drink “What did you just said?” 

Cas sighed and scratched his nape “I uhm… Maze told me to tell you that, it’s a compliment to your looks because I was thinking maybe we could uhm… have dinner together sometime”

Dean observed him, observed his flushed cheeks and how adorable and shy he looked. 

“Are you being serious right now?” 

“Yes…” Cas ventured to look into his eyes and his puppy expression made him melt a little “Would you like that?” He asked him, nervous.

Dean bit his bottom lip and walked near him, placing a soft hand on his chin “There’s nothing I desire more in this world, Cas”

Castiel beamed at him “Good” he said staring deep into his eyes “Do you want to cook some pancakes?” He asked with childish excitement.

“Yeah, you can teach me how to flip’em” Dean said, and took his hand. 


End file.
